Watching Over You
by fuckimshippingit
Summary: As a guardian angel, it's your sole responsibility to protect your person from any harm, including yourself. G!P Elsa *later explained* Elsanna no incest


"_Hey who's kid is that?'_

''_Kid watch out!''_

''_Wait Elsa where are you-ELSA!''_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Taking in a sharp gasp of air, blue eyes scanned around while a trembling hand clutched the fabric of a shirt, the other running through blonde locks. Focusing on her surroundings, Elsa realized that she was still laying on the roof of an apartment building; her back propped against the stairway door.

''Another flashback?'' a familiar voice asked, startling the blonde and causing her to snap her neck in its direction. The action caused a few uncomfortable pops and left Elsa groaning and rubbing the back of her neck.

''Must you do that?'' She asked with another groan. The pain in her neck was beginning to subside but was still faintly present.

''Do what?'' The voice responded with a chuckle.

''Randomly appear like that." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

After hearing another hearty chuckle, the blonde couldn't help but smile herself as she rolled her neck one last time before looking at the source of the voice, despite knowing all too well who it was.

"How are you, Kai? I haven't seen you in a little while.'' She said with a small smile as she approached the man. She was taller than him by quite a few inches but still found herself looking up to the man. For as long as she's known him he's been the father she's unfortunately never had.

_Heh. Funny I had to wait till this time to find a father figure. _She thought with a smile.

"So," Kai began, "Was it another flashback?" He sincerely asked.

Bringing herself back to reality, the smile she wore faded and was now replaced with a frown as she looked away with a nod. She still avoided looking directly at him even as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It happens, little one. You've been gone for a little while—"

"Its been eighty years, Kai." She interrupted with a groan. Her tone of voice was harsher than intended and she realized a moment too late. Closing her eyes, the blonde rubbed the sides of her temples as she took a deep breath, collecting herself. After a moment, she opened her eyes again and faced Kai, who stood patiently with a smile.

''Im sorry. That came out harsh and its not what I intended. It's just… when do they stop? Evey flashback is even more vivid than the last. How long until the just stop? Why can't I get away from them, Kai? Why cant I just –" Pausing a moment, Elsa glanced away, feeling lump form in her throat and tears begin to well in her eyes. Not wanting Kai to see her like this, she looked down, silently allowing the tears to fall free.

''Its every time I close my eyes, Kai. How much longer?"

Not looking up, she kept her head bowed as she cried and waited for a response.

"…Im not quite sure, little one."

Slowly raising her head, the blonde gave him a quizzical look, to which he returned another gentle smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder again before gesturing to the ledge of the roof they were on.

''Come, sit with me. I'm too old to be standing for so long"

Elsa couldn't help the laugh the bubbled through her.

"You think? You don't look a day over 1,000". At this, he chuckled with her as the two made their way to the ledge and stood on it, overlooking the city. The sun was beginning to set and the city was beginning to light up as night began to come around. The sights and sounds never ceased to amaze Elsa, who would've thought she'd become use to it by now. She always loved the sky at this time, the different colors battling as the sun set before blending together to find the night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked in a hushed tone as he admired the view. Clearly he hadn't gotten use to it either. Knowing she wasn't alone, Elsa smile and nodded. "Yes. It is."

"You see, the beautiful thing about night and day is it never stops. Never pauses. Even when the sky is the purest of blues for hours it's still moving, still transitioning into night. Slowly but surely, of course," He added with a chuckle. "And next thing you know, it's a new day. The previous day is where it should be; in the past. If it was dwelled upon, well, the days wouldn't go on.''

They both remained quiet for a moment as they continued to overlook the city before Kai continued.

"Do you know how long it took until my flashbacks subsided and remain solely memories?" Kai asked, still admiring the view. Elsa shook her head, silently asking him to tell her.

''Well over 100 years." He said with a smile. Then he looked at her again, smile never faltering. ''Now, want to know how?"

At this, Elsa snapped her eyes to meet his, eagerly nodding.

''I let them go."

The blonde opened her mouth as if to say something, but when nothing came to mind she snapped her mouth shut again; frozen in place. Turning to face her, he wore a more serious expression.

"Now, I loved my wife and kids more than anything in the world, but I couldn't continue holding onto them. Soon enough I began to realize that I was still clinging onto them long after they've finished their own grieving. You died eighty years ago, Elsa. A respectable death. How else would you have become a guardian angel? However, you must also move on in order for the flashbacks to end. I know you can, little one."

Feeling the tears well up again, Elsa quickly rubbed her eyes with her forearm as she sniffled. Taking in another deep breath, this time, she let out a breathy chuckle.

"You know, its funny", she said, her voice a bit shaky," everyone always says that for the dead to pass on you need to let them go, let them cross into the afterlife. But sometimes it's the dead that keep hanging on."

At this he hummed in silent agreement. "It'll be okay, Elsa. You'll find peace"

Smiling warmly at him, the blonde wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering a sincere 'thank you' in his ear. He returned the hug immediately, comforting her until she let go. After a few more moments she released him as well as a shuddering breath, finally regaining her senses.

"Now. How is she? I can tell you have your hands full with this one"

Letting out a laugh, Elsa ran her hand through her blonde hair again. "I've never seen anyone so clumsy and accident prone in my life, Kai. She's in her apartment now. But wow. She really is something, this one"

Chuckling to himself, he looked at the apartment building parallel to the one they were standing on. About five stories high was a row of lit windows, however the one that stood out was the one on the end on the right. What made it different were the small flowers painted onto each corner of the window. In the window was a bright and bouncing redhead, jumping around with a broom in her hand and headphones in. She smiled as she swept and continued to sweep and the sight brought a smile to Elsa's face.

"What's her name again? Anna?" Kai asked with a amused smile as he continued to chuckle at the quirkiness of the girl.

"Ah. It's an 'ah sound. Anna." Elsa corrected as she continued to watch her with a more adoring smile.

"Ah yes, _Anna._" He said as he took a glance at the blonde. "She's pretty"

"Yeah" Elsa breathed. Her smile grew and she released a small giggle when the redhead slipped and nearly fell, luckily grabbing onto the counter to save from what would've ended with a black eye and bloody nose.

"Be careful, Elsa. Try not to get too attached. You know it wont end well" He said softly, looking at her again. She looked at him with a small smile.

"I know."

After a moment, Kai let out a huff and clapped his hands together, rubbing the palms together.

"Well, little one, I'm off. I'll see you soon." He said as he slapped her shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again" She responded with a smile.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"No," she said as she looked away, "I need to think for a bit. I think I'll head to the cemetery where she is. Pay her a visit. It's been a while. And I feel like it's something I need to do in order to let her go. Anna should be heading to bed any moment. I'll leave then."

"Ah. Until next time, then. And remember, I'll always be around."

With a smile, Kai gave her one last hug before facing the edge of the roof again; Elsa gave him space knowing he'd need it. With a small stretch, he rolled his neck to each side as he also rolled his shoulders. Looking closely, Elsa could see two long slits appear on his back over his shirt, and with a shake, burly wings shot out on each end; opening widely as though each feather was also stretching. After relaxing again, Kai shook his wings out.

"Getting too old for this" He said gruffly. Elsa simply laughed again and with one last smile over his shoulder he leapt off the ledge, and with little effort glided through the air. Elsa continued to watch him until he was no longer in sight before training her eyes back onto Anna. However, glancing back, she realized something was off. Holding onto the ledge, the blonde leaned off the edge and zeroed in onto Anna's apartment, checking for any sign or worry. Focusing on any sounds, Elsa managed to pick up on faint voices. Steadying her breath, she concentrated on her sense of hearing to see if she can pick out voices. Finally recognizing them, the blonde's blue eyes snapped open and she leaned further off the ledge to try and get a better look. After a moment she saw Anna struggling back into the kitchen with an arm draped over her shoulder as she supported the body leaning against her.

"No. No no no Anna what're you doing?" Elsa whispered to herself. She then focused as much as she could on the voices in the apartment.

"_Hans? What're you doing here?" Anna asked with a grunt as she continued to help the intoxicated male onto a chair near the table across from her dining room._

"_Ah…Anna. I'm here… I'm hear to take you back, Anna. Or uhm, to ask.. to ask you to take me back." He slurred, resting his head in his hands. _

"Anna. Don't. Please, you've been doing so well.." Elsa pleaded, as if the redhead could hear her.

"_Hans" Anna began as she pinched the bridge of her nose_

"Don't cry, Anna. Please don't cry. Just kick him out. Tell him it's over. Come on." Elsa was back standing on the roof, pacing as she continued to listen to them.

"_Look, Anna. I've been fucked up. I.. I k-know that" *hiccups*"I know that now. Just give me time. I'll g-go to rehab or-or counseling or something. I can fix us" He stammered as she returned with a glass of water. _

"_Drink this, Hans. You're drunk, and we're done."_

_Taking the glass, he took a gulp before looking at her again. "Anna. I-I said…I said I could fix us, though." He slurred, hands tightening on the glass. Anna noticed this and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Taking a small step back Anna took a deep breath before continuing. _

"_Hans. When I said it was over, I meant it."_

"_But I didn't!" He screamed, launching the glass across the room. Anna ducked, letting the glass smash against the wall behind her. Soon he began walking towards her and she backing into the wall, wincing as the glass cut through the bottom of her socks and into her feet._

Meanwhile Elsa was pulling at her blonde locks. She stopped pacing and was now staring at the interaction from the roof. Half of her was screaming for her to leap off that room and launch herself into the redheads apartment.

But she knew she couldn't.

Instead , she just watched him, her hands tightly clenched.

"Don't you touch her. Don't you dare fucking put your hands on her again." She snarled as she continued to watch the two

"_Anna I-I'm sorry. Im not- I'm not going to hit you. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Forgive me" He asked as he sunk to his knees, holding Anna's waist as he buried his face into her stomach. Anna had her hand clenched over her mouth, eyes tightly shut as tears slowly leaked. After a moment, she reached down and placed her hand on his hair, letting out a shaky breath._

"_Hans…"_

"Don't, Anna.." Elsa pleaded, feeling her own tears of frustration stream down her face. She waited for Anna to continue.

"_I think you should leave." Anna finished, trailing her hand from his hair to his shoulder, pushing him away. He snapped his head up and looked at her with pleading eyes. After a few short moments he lowered his head and nodded as he lifted himself up. Looking at her one more time, he bowed his head again as he began to walk to the door. After opening it and stepping halfway out, he looked over his shoulder again at her._

"_I'll get better", he whispered, and let himself out._

_Anna and Elsa both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and once Anna was sure he was far enough away, she let out a sob and clamped her mouth shut again; shoulders shaking as her sobs broke through her body. _

_After a few minutes, Anna tried to take a small step forward and fell over onto her hands and knees, realizing again she was stepping in glass. Looking up, she saw that the couch was only a few feet away and made her way towards it slowly. Once she climbed on she took off her socks and laid in the fetal position, no longer caring about the glass on the floor or on her feet. She pulled her knees to her face and began to sob again._

Elsa was once again pacing on the roof, crying herself. Finally she stopped her pacing and slammed her hands against the ledge, cursing to herself.

"At least take the glass out of your feet, Anna. We both know you'll forget about it in the morning and try to walk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of crying, the redhead fell deep asleep. All while Elsa watched her intently, making sure she was okay and Hans didn't show up again. Once she was absolutely positive the redhead was asleep, the blonde stood on the edge of the roof. With a shaky breath, she rolled her shoulders back and felt her wings branch out on each side. After stretching them out, she looked at the redheads window again.

"Okay Elsa, just go make sure shes okay, take out the glass and leave."

Nodding to herself, she lept off the ledge and glided towards the window. Thankful that hours past and it was dark out, she was positive no one would see her and slowly and quietly opened up the window.

Slowly creeping into the living room, the blonde grabbed a wet rag from the kitchen and walked to the sleeping redhead. Gently kneeling, the blonde softly grabbed an ankle with shaky hands. However, once she made contact, her hand shot back and she clutched at the fabric of her shirt.

_Right, First direct human contact in almost a century. Okay. Its okay._

Slowly reaching out again, the held Anna's foot and examined it for any major injuries. Not finding any large pieces of glass, the blonde sighed in relief before slowly wiping the foot clean of any remaining glass. Anna only winced slightly, causing Elsa to nearly shout it fright. Breathing in deeply again, the blonde grabbed her other foot and did the same.

_Guess it's a good thing you wore thick socks. _She thought.

After tossing the wet rag and socks, Elsa slowly walked back over to Anna and gazed down at her affectionately. Before she realized it, the blonde's hand was already reaching out to brush away a lock of hair that was in the redheads mouth. In response, Anna let out a rather unladylike snort that caused Elsa to giggle herself. However, the sound didn't go unnoticed and the sleeping redhead sturred slightly, but when her eyes fluttered open, she saw nothing.

Gasping for breath outside of Anna's window, Elsa was clutching her chest and begging for her anxiety to stop rising, eyes clenched shut

_That was too close, _she mentally scolded.

Without a second look back, Elsa took of into the night sky to her next destination.

Anna slowly sat up and gazed around her apartment.

"What was that sound?" She sleepily whispered to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally landing again, Elsa walked towards the few flowers placed in front of a tombstone. Her anxiety hasn't retreated completely, but it was enough for her to breath properly. Talking another deep breath, Elsa kneeled and ran her fingers over the outline of letters on the stone one by one until the last letter.

_Ariel Blue Williams_

_March 12, 1914- July 27, 1995_

With another breath, the blonde smiled again

"Hey…" She began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Idea I've had for a bit and I wanted to get this out before I forgot the idea or simply lost interest in it. Idk when I'll work on this again considering SC is still a priority and I'm pretty bad at updating that one haha.


End file.
